CORE 3: ANIMAL MODELS AND ORGAN CULTURE ABSTRACT The goal of the Animal Models Core is to facilitate the use of animals and eye organ culture to study visual function and visual diseases by qualifying NEI funded researchers. We also assist non-qualifying investigators in generating preliminary data for funding. This is accomplished by providing expertise in animal models for glaucoma, retinal degeneration, ocular vascular disease, eye organ culture, and infectious diseases and includes animal handling and anesthesia. We also provide expertise and equipment necessary for the evaluation of visual function and disease including, ERG, multifocal ERG, OCT, retinal imaging, IOP and outflow facility determination. Because we are one of the only, if not the only, Vision Research Core with an associated Regional Primate Center, we are in a unique position to provide access to vision research involving non-human primates. As a result, this core has also facilitated vision research by investigators at other institutions and their papers cite this core.